Extorsión
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: A Yamato no le molesta que su esposa le sea infiel, ni mucho menos que sea con otra mujer. Le asombra que Sora le sea infiel con Hikari. Pero en cierto modo, es estimulante. Lime. Femslash. R


Extorsión

_Bueno, _pensó Yamato entre divertido y asombrado, _mi astucia no contaba con esto._

Verdaderamente, no lo contrariaba para nada el hecho de que su mujer le fuera infiel; llevaba tiempo sospechándolo, y si él podía solazarse en los brazos de otra sin ninguna clase de culpa, ¿por qué no podría Sora hacer lo mismo?

Verdaderamente, no le molestaba para nada el hecho de que su esposa le fuera infiel con otra mujer. En cierto modo, hasta era casi un alivio. Yamato no la amaba, pero saber que ella necesitaba buscar satisfacción sexual en otro hombre hubiera sido una ofensa a su hombría.

Lo que _verdaderamente_ lo asombraba era el hecho de que Sora le fuera infiel con _Hikari._

No lograba decidirse del todo sobre si era o no una sorpresa agradable. Porque- siempre en _cierto_ modo- era _relativamente_ excitante verlas juntas. Hikari, morena y menuda, angelicalmente turbadora, le había robado el sueño durante varios años. Para Yamato, siempre había representado lo prohibido; como hermana menor de su mejor amigo, y luego pareja de su hermano, era intocable- pero eso no había significado que dejara de aparecérsele en sueños de las maneras más… _sugestivas._ Sora, pálida y pelirroja, atrayentemente dulce, era su mujer desde hacía cinco años. Aunque Yamato ya no sentía por ella ni los rescoldos de la vieja amistad, no podía dejar de admitir que era una mujer soberbia.

Y verla desnuda, recostada en la cama que tantas veces habían compartido, con las piernas abiertas, susurrando _Oh, Dios_ mientras se entregaba al éxtasis de placer que le provocaba la lengua de la morena enterrada en su sexo, era _increíblemente_ excitante.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y con suma cautela se introdujo en el cuarto en penumbras. Pensó por unos breves instantes y con intensa culpa en Takeru, su hermano, que estaba locamente enamorado de su esposa, y en Taichi, su mejor amigo, que era el hermano mayor de Kari y estaba enamorado prácticamente desde siempre. Yamato se dijo rápidamente que no podría contárselo nunca a ninguno, pues no lo soportarían. Pero, si la fortuna había querido que el descubriera ese _affaire, por algo sería._

Esperó pacientemente a que Sora despojara a Hikari de toda su ropa. Quería y necesitaba que la situación fuera perfecta e inmejorable, aunque cada segundo que pasaba hacia que subiera la temperatura en el cuarto y en su cuerpo, y hacia que el cierre del pantalón le quedara más y más estrecho. Cuando Sora introdujo dos dedos dentro de Hikari- haciendo que la morena arqueara la espalda con un gemido de placer- y estiró el otro brazo para sacar un consolador del cajón de su mesita de noche (_¡Demonios! ¿Cómo nunca había descubierto eso?), _Yamato encendió la luz.

Las dos mujeres se petrificaron, inertes. Hikari, que era la que en ese momento estaba frente a frente con Matt, fue la primera en comprenderlo todo.

- _Oh, no._

- Perdón, perdón.- Al reconocer la voz de su esposo, Sora se volteó a la velocidad de la luz y palideció aún más de lo acostumbrado. - ¿Interrumpo algo?- La pelirroja abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido.- Parece que si. Son unas chicas muy, muy malas. ¿Cómo hacen una fiesta y no me invitan?- Se acercó a la cama y besó a Sora en la boca, quien aún lucía alucinada, mientras Hikari lo observaba boquiabierta. La desnudez de ambas era metafórica y literal. _Habían descubierto su secreto.- _Hola, mi amor.- Bajó la vista y miró a Kari con ojos maliciosos.- Hola, cuñada. Que pena que todo lo bueno se acabe. Porque no creo que les queden más ganas de tener noches de sexo descontrolado cuando TK y Tai se enteren de esto.

Los labios de Hikari temblaron. Sora parecía a punto de llorar.

- ¡No, Matt, por favor!

El rubio meneó la cabeza.

- Quita los dedos, Sora, le harás daño.

La pelirroja obedeció. Yamato le tomó la mano y se los lamió.

- Dioses, Kari, eres tan deliciosa como te imaginaba.- Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos cuando su cuñado se inclinó sobre ella y le lamió los pezones. Sora se dejó caer a su lado, completamente anonadada. Yamato se recostó sobre Kari y estiró una mano para acariciarle los muslos a su mujer.- Me sabría _muy mal_ darles un disgusto así a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano, así que supongo que podremos llegar a un trato.- Frotó su pelvis contra la de la castaña, arrancándole un gemido involuntario, mientras agarraba el consolador que había quedado a un lado y lo tiraba lejos.- Ya no necesitarán esto.

--

Lime femslash para la comunidad crack and roll. Definitivamente, ya no soy lo que era. ¿Comentarios? ¿Se me da muy mal Digimon ahora?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
